


Dear Rabbit

by drippingwithsin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Heavy Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: Do not run, little rabbit. I can keep you warm all you need to do is just be brave.





	

Warm rubies trickle down from your hands to your forearms. So dark and shiny. How beautiful they look in the full moon's light when your limbs sway in the beam, yet... an unknown entity swells in your breast.

And still staring at your treasure even as nausea and self loathing take hold, your brow furrows in puzzled wonder.

Something wasn't quite right.

* * *

You watch the girl's back as she retreats into the brush and follow soon after. She leaps over fallen logs, wades through bushes, and trips over roots, yet you remain behind her. Dear rabbit, my legs are getting weak and this forest wouldn't seem so dense if you only knew that I have left my pack far behind.

She hides, flees, hides, flees.

Please stop running, little rabbit..

I've caught you once before and I know you see me as a wolf and I been known to bite, but my claws are now dull so there's no need to hide. She hears you draw nearer, her chocolate eyes wide. Why does she run in fright? Does she not know the blood on your hands has long since dried?

The pursuit seems to go on for ages until...come to me little rabbit. You attempt to bring her in, but she refuses your embrace and scurries away.

The chase begins anew.

And though you are weakened you maintain stride. Please, little rabbit do not run. I'm already quite full so there's no need to fear. You plea to her yet she reaches for the night's hands instead of yours.

You grasp her from behind and take her harshly to the ground. Why did you run little rabbit? Your eyes pierce hers. It's so cold out, I only wished to keep you warm. The eyes no longer alight with fear merely stare back unblinkingly. Why do you not answer me? You pick up her head and stare for just a moment longer.

Dear little rabbit...

A familiar cooling warmth coats your fingertips and you jerk away at the sensation, she falls back with a thump. You hold your hands upward in question and the night does answer. Rubies. Beautiful shimmering rubies. But..you wildly glance around. A jagged rock sits mockingly nearby containing a new shimmer that makes you ill.

No, you reach down and cup her cheek. Dear rabbit, I've finally caught you so why do you look the other way? You let go and her head lolls to the side. Why do you still run from me? Why do you still hide?

Dear rabbit?

She remains quiet.

You throw your head back and howl in anguish.

Rubies replaced by diamonds scorch paths down your cheeks. From where she lays Rabbit watches you, but does not see. Why do you weep for me, dear wolf? Am I not your prey?

You shake your head, scoop her up and press her close, protecting her rapidly cooling body from winter's icy clutches. Do not worry little rabbit you'll be safe with me….The cold tip of a wand presses against your temple.

Emeralds light up the pitch and warmth finally finds you both.

…...

In the vast distance of an open field you spot little rabbit upon a snowy hill, her chocolate eyes sparkling in impish delight and mouth spread into a taunting grin.

_Come catch me, my dear wolf._  Her back disappears from view.

You smile then howl. The chase resumes.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song 'I know I'm a Wolf' by Young Heretrics  
> If you didn't get it. Bella is the 'wolf' and is pursuing Hermione(the rabbit) through the forest. Her intentions aren't malicious, but she can't get Hermione to stop long enough to tell her. When she does catch her though she accidentally kills her then in turn kills herself. On youtube they have an animated video that is so sad.


End file.
